


一清二楚 Loud and Clear 原作:deliciousshame

by yhxyssp



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>查尔斯有个故事要讲，他希望他的听众能好好体会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一清二楚 Loud and Clear 原作:deliciousshame

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loud and Clear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668050) by [deliciousshame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame). 



> 原作deliciousshame，地址: http://archiveofourown.org/works/668050 原文比我的渣翻译要带感多哦~有能力一定要看看原文！表白原作太太和圣殿大团长！
> 
> 强力强力强力安利李海参这对cp (இωஇ )……这么萌的忠犬女王真的是萌得我不好了( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू )

就算是与众人一道饮酒寻醉，海尔森肯威也仍然保持着他的犀利敏锐。当酒精让庸碌之人失去自持，他却能始终保持完全的自我掌控。他永远也不会露出丑态，像托马斯希基那样的和一个毫无魅力的女服务生调情……如果那种粗野的示好也能被叫做“调情”的话。希基离了桌去追那个女侍，显然没预料到等待他的只会是另一个孤独的夜。查尔斯暗暗希望自己不要也落得这么悲哀的下场。

海尔森看着希基离去，不屑地笑了笑。“我们可悲的朋友，似乎并不擅长辞令和女人。还好他精通舞刀弄枪，不然他于我们也没什么用处。”

“哦，我很确定他还有别的才华的。看他的迷人风度……我猜测他很精通使用自己的右手……”

海尔森发出一声短促低沉的笑。“我猜你这个年轻的士兵可是有很多对付女人的技巧可以教他呢。”

“尽管自知就战果来看，我远不及您，先生，但我也并非毫无经验。比如说……我很熟悉那位坐在门边桌前的女士。当被亲吻到腰部右侧时她会发出最为欢愉的叫声，她很感谢我愿意与她共渡时光。……一个很有天赋的女人，手指和嘴巴都极富技巧。”

“哦，是吗。我本以为她对你来说老了些……我还以为那位和她坐在一起的男人是她的丈夫。”

“有个年长的情人挺让人快活的，还能教你些东西。至于你的第二个猜测，没错，先生。他确实是。他不介意。他们结婚有些年头，她已经开始对这段婚姻感到厌倦，想要找个人来帮他们重燃激情了。帮助一个困惑中的女士，何乐而不为呢。”

“看来你可是有个好故事要说。从他们现在愉快聊天的样子来看，你一定是成功了。你打算告诉我你是怎么拿下这个战绩的吗？”

“当然，先生。嗯……那个女士当时就在这儿，这个小酒馆里，寻找一个能更加体贴她的需求，胜过她那个缺席的丈夫的人。你也看得出，她挺有吸引力的，我便接近了她。她迅速地向我说明了她的困境。她想要让丈夫看到她和另一个男人偷情，好提醒他曾与自己是多么的亲密。”

“这不会太危险了吗？她的丈夫有可能因为一时暴怒而杀了你。”

“那位女士向我确保她的丈夫是个和平主义者。而且她也藏起了丈夫的枪，我无需担心跑路的事。我答应了她，然后我们就去了她的卧室。我帮她脱去衣服，让她躺在床上。她很美丽，躺在床单上显得有些苍白，自如的回应着我的每一个触碰。我一路向下亲吻她的身体，发现了之前告诉过你的那个点。我故意拖延了点时间，不然我们就没法被他赶回来的丈夫发现了。他回来得很晚，但女士并没有抱怨什么。接下来，当然，他回来的时候我们的耐心都已经耗尽，我正打算要上她了。这位女士一直期待着一场暴怒，但她的丈夫只是躲在外面安静的看着，这让她很是困惑。过了一会儿我们明白过来，她丈夫显然比她预想的更加享受这个场面。原来她的丈夫一直忽略他是因为，他刚刚发现了自己对其他男人的兴趣。啊，他当然还是想要她的，只是现在他觉得自己并不适合。他很幸运，他妻子足够冒险，没打算要停下这桩能让他丈夫开心的美事。她把我推在床上，然后开始骑我。”

“而你就允许了？就算另一个男人正在看着你？”

对于查尔斯来说，微妙的部分来了。他没有从海尔森的提问中读出一丝一毫的反感，只是坦率的好奇。但这不意味着海尔森对此有了兴趣，查尔斯也负担不起误读海尔森情绪的风险，只要他还想未来某日能加入他们的组织的话。他必须步步为营。“难道我该推开她吗？那太不绅士了。更别提她真的很擅长，也很怀念来自男人的抚摸……和男人在欲望之中时发出的声音。”

啊！倏地一闪，那趣味潜生的火花。海尔森的眼神有那么一瞬暗了下去，瞳孔也随之放大。海尔森喜欢关于他发出声音的性幻想，很好，这意味着查尔斯可以继续他的故事了。“接下来的事有些意外。她转过头对上他丈夫的凝视，微笑着邀请他加入我们。”海尔森的气息加快了，这很奏效。“他惊呆了。但很快他便脱掉衣服加入了我们。丈夫的加入对这位女士来说显然意义非凡，她丈夫的手刚刚碰到她，她就立刻高潮了。就像我之前说的，这位女士非常与众不同。她从我身上离开，告诉她的丈夫这些事都是因他的错误而起，理应由他来收拾这一切。要我说，他可真是很乐意。”说到这里，他停顿了下来。

海尔森等了片刻。“查尔斯，这不可能是这个故事的结尾。”

“您可以自行推测这结局啊。那对夫妇就在那里，愉快地消磨时光，而您知道其中原因。况且，这个故事再讲下去就要变得下流，实在不适合在这种公共场合讨论了。”

海尔森又不是个傻瓜。他已经大致知道现在这一切是怎么一回事了。“你引起了我的……好奇。或许我们可以移步我的房间？”

“我怎能拒绝您的请求呢，先生？您先请。”

\-------

查尔斯并不惊讶，他们刚一进屋海尔森就把他抓过来，按在墙壁上狠狠地亲吻。从酒馆回到房间的那段路程给了海尔森时间以重拾他的自制力，既然他已经拿回了这份控制，就必然不愿再放松。像现在这种程度还不够。

希基的房间就只与他们一墙之隔。现在，希基就在里面，孤零零地躺在床上。查尔斯一心只想让海尔森的尖叫声大到足够让希基听见，不顾一切后果。不过就是剥去海尔森无比珍视的自控罢了。

他们的组织里没什么人在乎这些艳事绯闻，查尔斯由衷感激这一点。没人会来打扰他们了。

查尔斯拨掉海尔森的帽子，把手指插入他的发丝，然后亲吻他，就像他初次遇见海尔森时就幻想过的那样。

“后来，那个丈夫怎么样了？”

查尔斯微笑着，解开海尔森衬衫上的绳结。“他用嘴含住了我。不是很有技巧，显然没和男人做过。但他表现得充满渴望，我也没有坚持太久。”

他能感受到海尔森贴着他的身体微微战栗。“而妻子发觉这个画面还挺诱人的。她察觉出这不是我第一次和男人做，就让我好好照顾她的丈夫。我当然同意了，谁也不该在这种情况下拒绝一位女士的要求。”一边说着，查尔斯一边脱去了海尔森的全部衣物，把它们扔在地上。而海尔森因为有些分心，只脱掉了查尔斯的衬衫，不过那也没什么。查尔斯带领他来到床边，轻轻推动他直到他躺在床上。

“我向那男人保证我绝对能把他照顾得非常好。他已经非常兴奋了，但我想如果随便的对待他的第一次未免太过无情，所以我花了点时间来了解他的身体。”查尔斯的手缓缓划过海尔森全身上下每一寸皮肤。他身上布满伤痕，那些刺客生涯刻画在他肌肤之上的痕迹。查尔斯真希望自己也能学会那些技巧，向敌方偷师必定很有益处。他用唇舌逐寸膜拜过海尔森臂上的一道长长伤痕，想来是刀剑所伤。他找出海尔森锁骨处的敏感点，轻轻咬下，使得海尔森发出一声短促破碎的声响。美极了。“他的乳头很敏感。”查尔斯温柔地舔舐那发硬的凸起，再度咬住，从海尔森的呻吟声中听出他很喜欢被这样对待。换到另一侧，他用指甲轻柔地刮擦着海尔森大腿上柔软的皮肤。慢慢向下，吻过海尔森的腹部，大腿，膝盖和小腿，故意小心地避开那些更加敏感的区域，直到海尔森因此变得烦躁起来。但即便如此，他仍然没有任何的挣扎反抗，也不去尝试着夺回掌控。一切都进行的非常顺利。

“当他开始随着我的每一个触摸乞求更多时，妻子觉得是时候教他们更进一步的事了。她抚慰着自己，手指在她自己的性器中滑进抽出，而她的丈夫也已经准备好了接受同样的对待。”查尔斯知道海尔森不会拒绝，通过他的回应。“我用了她给我的润滑油。当然我还是进入得很慢，毕竟那是他第一次接受一个男人。”这其实是一个询问，是否海尔森也需要一些润滑。不过查尔斯只得到沉默作回应，于是他便继续了。“他容纳第一根手指比我想象的容易些。显然他很适合这种享受，很快我便插入了第二支，找到了他的前列腺。”海尔森开始低沉地喘息，但还是不够，不是查尔斯想要的大声。他寻找着海尔森体内的快感核心，搓揉接着戳刺。当他触到那刻，海尔森的整个身体猛地抽搐，惊呼逸出喉咙，仿佛查尔斯弄伤了他一般。“很快地，他开始乞求我给他更多的手指。他说得那么甜我自然答应了他。”但进入海尔森的手指仍然只有两根，查尔斯很乐意看看海尔森能坚持多久。他轻轻调笑，拇指爱扶着穴口，并把海尔森体内的手指探得尽可能深。海尔森的抽吸更加响亮了，呻吟也变得频繁，但他还是不愿意主动提出要求。查尔斯故意确保自己手指对海尔森前列腺的每次抚慰都只是点到为止的刮蹭。

海尔森投降了，也许不是那么的优雅：“好，好。我明白了。更多，拜托。”

“这可不够清楚呢，先生。再详细一点。”

“插进来第三根手指！见鬼！”

“即刻就好，先生。”而他也这样做了。当三只手指深深地进入海尔森并击中他的前列腺时，那转瞬即逝的迷醉表情让查尔斯愿用尽全力去铭记一生。

“现在回到那位丈夫身上吧。他完全崩溃了，所以我决定终结他的痛苦。我抽出了所有的手指——”海尔森发出抱怨的噪音，而查尔斯也把那声音一同深深刻入记忆，“飞快地插进了他。”他看到海尔森猛得绷紧，即刻又试着放松下来，但海尔森得多等一会儿了。毕竟，查尔斯的裤子还套在身上。在这场诱导中他不得不一直忽视自己的欲求，那可是够累人的。但尽管如此，他还是拖延着时间，珍惜地欣赏着海尔森呈现给他的不满的表情。“从这个地方开始你不打算跟着你的故事走了吗查尔斯？说真的，从这里？”

“我很抱歉在关键时刻让您失望了，先生。但是我还穿着衣服，才没法为您服务的。”

海尔森被这个意外弄得有些分心，因此他措手不及——当查尔斯迅猛地分开他的双腿突入他的体内。他僵住了，紧紧抓住查尔斯的肩膀，反射地向后弓起背，大声呻吟。

查尔斯突然注意到了墙的另一侧开始有了动静。太好了。没有留给海尔森一点适应的时间，查尔斯开始疯狂地进出他的身体，全力插到最深处。他知道这个激烈程度会让他俩都坚持不了很久，但他赌上一切也要让海尔森失控。“他叫得很响。他会哭喊出来，每当我碰到那点。我怕惊动邻居，但那女人说别管它。”来了，查尔斯始终期盼的呻吟声！当他听见隔壁希基的咒骂时他真得努力藏住自己的坏笑。按照查尔斯的设想，希基这一晚上是别想睡了，当然他也不会是唯一的失眠者。如果他能的话，他真想与海尔森激战整晚一刻不停，但那不可能，他们还是需要休息的。是时候结束这一回合了。“他那么敏感。我一碰到他的阴茎，他就射了。”他说。而海尔森立刻在他的身下被高潮冲击得崩离破碎。他又反复抽插了几次，将滚烫的精液洒进海尔森体内深处。

缓缓地抽出，他开始计划第二轮了。

\-------

当次日的清晨升起，他们都精疲力尽了，但却完全值得。他们打理整洁，查尔斯很是期待等下见到希基。

海尔森突然发言：“在我们分别之前，我有个问题。”

“怎么了先生？”

“你昨晚的那个故事，有哪怕一点是真的吗？”

“这很重要吗，先生？”

海尔森大笑起来。“好吧！确实不重要。还有，叫我海尔森吧。”

“只要您想，我都从命……海尔森。”


End file.
